


A História de Érica Thofferson

by EricaThofferson806



Series: A História de Érica Thofferson [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaThofferson806/pseuds/EricaThofferson806
Summary: Lembram-se da história dos Cavaleiros de Dragões?Nesse caso, deixem-me contar-vos a história da Érica Thofferson.A história da mulher que perdeu todos aqueles que amava, mas que não vai deixar o seu passado definir o seu futuro.Embarquem nesta nova aventura com a Érica e descubram as novas aventuras que irão mudar a vida dela e a dos Cavaleiros de Dragões para sempre.





	1. Capítulo 1: A História Que Nunca Foi Contada

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor leiam as notas antes de começarem a ler a história.
> 
> Nome Completo: Érica Thofferson  
> Alcunhas:  
> O meu pequeno milagre (pela Olivia)  
> A minha pequena estrela (pelo Joey)  
> Mana (pelo Jackson)  
> Raça: Humana  
> Género: Feminino  
> Idade: 20 Anos  
> Data de Nascimento: 2 de Agosto de 1995  
> Altura: 1,75cm  
> Cor do Cabelo: Castanho  
> Cor dos Olhos: Castanhos  
> Grupo: Berkiana; Casa Thofferson  
> Status: Viva  
> Localização: Ilha de Berk (Local de Nascimento); Ilha Crescente (Residência Atual)  
> Aliança: Boa
> 
> Aparência Física:  
> A Érica tem longo cabelo castanho que está decorado numa longa trança lateral pendurada pelo seu ombro esquerdo.  
> Ela usa uma camisola azul com mangas pelos cotovelos, um capuz preto e fios de couro castanho no pescoço que mostra um pouco da sua camisola interior, que é uma camisola vermelha sem mangas. Ela também usa leggings cinzentas com uma saia preta, um cinto castanho, longas botas castanhas que quase lhe chegam aos joelhos, luvas castanhas sem dedos e um anel de prata com a inscrição “Para Sempre” no dedo médio da sua mão direita.
> 
> Personalidade:  
> A Érica costumava ser uma criança muito alegre, aventureira, curiosa e brincalhona que adorava explorar o mundo exterior. No entanto, depois da morte dos seus pais, ela tornou-se numa pessoa muito silenciosa e deprimida, mas também se tornou muito protetora com o seu irmão, já que não queria perdê-lo a ele também.
> 
> Família:  
> Pai: Joey Thofferson  
> Mãe: Olivia Thofferson  
> Irmãos: Jackson Thofferson (Irmão Gémeo Mais Novo)  
> Outros: Harley Thofferson (Avó Materna)  
> Isaac Thofferson (Avô Materno)  
> Aaron Thofferson (Tio-Avô Materno; Irmão Gémeo Mais Novo da Harley)  
> Alexa Thofferson (Bisavó Materna)  
> Max Thofferson (Bisavô Materno)

Eu sou diferente.

 

Eu sempre soube isso.

Mas…eu nunca soube porquê.

 

Eu vejo o mundo…de uma forma diferente.

De…uma forma invulgar.

Mas não é por isso que eu sou diferente.  
É…difícil de explicar. Mas eu sempre me senti estranha…Como se…eu não fosse normal.

 

Porque é…que eu sou diferente?

Hm.  
Na verdade até tem piada.

Essa é a única pergunta que alguma vez fiz a mim mesma…mas que nunca consegui responder.  
Sim, eu sou diferente…mas infelizmente, eu nunca consegui saber porquê.

E ás vezes, uma parte de mim pergunta se alguma vez saberei.

 

Mas também não é como se vocês pudessem saber.

 

Vocês não podem saber porque é que eu sou diferente. Afinal de contas, vocês não se lembram da minha história.

Mas não se preocupem, eu não vos culpo por isso.

Bem, na verdade, eu não posso culpar-vos por isso.

Eu não vos posso culpar por não se lembrarem da minha história…porque não é culpa vossa.

Porque a minha história…é uma história que nunca ninguém vos contou.

Porque a minha história nunca foi partilhada, escrita ou sequer ouvida.

 

É por isso que vocês não se lembram dela.

 

Mas também porque…vocês não passaram pelo que eu passei.

 

Vocês não viveram a vida que eu vivi.

 

Vocês não viram as coisas que eu vi.

 

 

O meu nome é Érica Thofferson…e esta é a minha história.

 

A história que nunca foi contada.

 

Aquela que as pessoas não conhecem.

 

Mas mesmo que tecnicamente a minha história tenha começado no dia em que nasci…eu não posso contar-vos toda ela.

 

Mas posso sempre contar-vos aquilo de que me lembro.

 

O som do coração da minha mãe.

 

É a primeira coisa de que me lembro.

 

Eu tinha três anos e acordei a meio da noite por causa de um pesadelo.  
Eu estava com medo e o meu coração estava a bater muito depressa. Eu conseguia sentir as lágrimas a formarem-se nos meus olhos. Eu apercebi-me de que tinha sido apenas um pesadelo, mas eu estava com demasiado medo de voltar a adormecer. Por isso, saí da cama, peguei no meu cobertor, segurei-o contra o meu peito e depois desci as escadas para procurar os meus pais.  
Quando cheguei lá, vi que a minha mãe ainda estava acordada e estava sentada em frente á lareira.  
Eu-Mamã?  
Olivia-Hm?  
Ela virou-se e viu-me de pé no meio das escadas.  
Olivia-Querida, o que é que fazes acordada? Tu devias estar a dormir.  
Eu olhei para baixo e apertei o meu cobertor com força. Depois eu funguei e olhei de volta para ela. Ela percebeu o que tinha acontecido.  
Olivia-Pesadelo?  
Eu acenei com a cabeça.  
Ela deu-me um sorriso reconfortante e estendeu os braços.  
Olivia-Anda cá.  
Eu desci as escadas e caminhei até ela. Ela levantou-me e sentou-me do colo dela.  
Olivia-Agora diz-me. O que é que aconteceu nesse pesadelo?  
Eu-Eu estava num quarto e…e havia fogo por todo o lado e eu…eu não…eu não conseguia sair.  
Ela abraçou-me e deu-me um beijo na cabeça.  
Olivia-Está tudo bem, querida. Foi apenas um pesadelo. Estás segura agora.  
Eu-Mas…mas eu tenho medo.  
Ela suspirou e começou a pensar noutra maneira de me acalmar. E então, ela teve uma ideia e sorriu para mim.  
Olivia-Ouve.  
Ela encostou a minha cabeça contra o peito dela.  
Olivia-Estás a ouvir isto?  
Eu comecei a ouvir o bater do coração dela.  
Eu-Mmm-hmm.  
Olivia-Isso é o som do meu coração. O som do meu amor por ti. Agora lembra-te, Érica…sempre que te sentires triste, assustada ou sozinha…pensa neste som. O som do meu coração. O som do meu amor.  
Eu ri-me.  
Eu-Tem um som engraçado, mamã.  
Olivia-E desde que te lembres dele, nunca mais te irás sentir sozinha ou perdida novamente.  
Eu olhei para ela.  
Eu-Prometes?  
Ela sorriu outra vez.  
Olivia-Eu prometo.  
Eu sorri para ela e nós partilhámos um abraço.

 

Yep.

Essa é a coisa mais antiga de que me lembro.

 

É também a memória mais antiga que tenho da minha mãe.

E para ser sincera…de todas as memórias que eu tenho…esta é aquela que mais valorizo.

 

Se eu continuasse esta história ao dizer que me lembro de todos os momentos da minha vida…não estaria a dizer a verdade.

 

Eu não me lembro da minha vida inteira.

Eu só me lembro das coisas que aconteceram depois daquela noite.

 

Depois daquela noite…eu lembro-me de tudo.

 

De cada momento…

 

Cada palavra…

 

Cada ferida.

 

Mas eu não posso falar-vos sobre isso.

 

Não ainda.

 

Não até eu vos contar sobre as memórias boas.

 

As memórias felizes.

 

Por exemplo, quando eu tinha quatro anos e a minha mãe estava sentada num campo a olhar para as estrelas, enquanto eu estava sentada silenciosamente no colo dela.  
Eu-Mamã?  
Ela olhou para mim.  
Olivia-Hmm?  
Eu-Somos amigas, certo?  
Olivia-É claro.  
Eu-E estaremos sempre juntas, certo?  
Ela hesitou em responder-me.  
Olivia-Érica…deixa-me contar-te uma coisa que a minha mãe uma vez me contou a mim.  
Ambas olhámos para cima.  
Olivia-Vês as estrelas?  
Eu-Sim?  
Olivia-Bom, estás a ver…algumas das estrelas são na verdade anjos.  
Eu fiquei confusa.  
Eu-Anjos? O que são anjos?  
Olivia-Bem…lembras-te quando eu te contei sobre um lugar chamado Valhalla?  
Eu-Mmm-hmm. Tu disseste que esse é o lugar para onde os vikings vão quando morremos.  
Olivia-Exatamente. E esses vikings que vivem em Valhalla são chamados de anjos. E todas as noites, esses anjos aparecem no céu em forma de estrelas. E quando essas estrelas brilham, são os vikings a dizerem olá aos seus entes queridos.  
Eu-A sério?  
Olivia-Mmm-hmm. Por isso…sempre que te sentires sozinha…olha para as estrelas. E irás sempre lembrar-te de que eu estarei sempre ali em cima para te guiar. Eu serei sempre o teu anjo da guarda.  
Eu fiquei confusa novamente.  
Eu-O meu…anjo da guarda? O que é isso, mamã?  
Olivia-Um anjo da guarda é um tipo de pessoa muito especial. É alguém que tu nunca esperas ver, mas que está sempre a olhar por ti.  
Eu-Posso ser amiga de um anjo?  
Olivia-É claro que podes. O teu anjo estará sempre lá para ti quando estiveres feliz…e também quando te sentires sozinha. O teu anjo irá sempre voar ao teu lado, segurando-te com força e nunca te deixará cair.  
Eu-Posso apaixonar-me por um anjo?  
Olivia-É claro que podes. O teu anjo irá fazer-te sentir amada a cada segundo de cada dia, para toda a eternidade. O abraço do teu anjo será tão gentil quanto as nuvens no céu, e tão quente quanto a terra no solo. Se tu amares o teu anjo, e o teu anjo te amar a ti, então o vosso amor irá durar para sempre.  
Eu-Posso casar-me com um anjo?  
Olivia-É claro que podes. E terás o maior casamento de todos, e estarás tão bonita como uma estrela. Vocês até irão criar a vossa própria família. Cheia de pequenotes que vocês irão amar para o resto da vossa vida. Pode haver algumas complicações, mas no final o vosso amor conquistará tudo.  
Eu hesitei com a minha próxima pergunta.  
Eu-O meu anjo…irá algum dia deixar-me, mamã?  
Ela hesitou em responder-me.  
Olivia-Sim…Até mesmo os anjos da guarda têm de ir para Valhalla algum dia. Mas tu não deves seguir o teu anjo. Não ainda. Não até chegar a altura certa.  
Eu hesitei novamente.  
Eu-Mamã? Algum dia me vou tornar num anjo?  
Ela hesitou outra vez, mas depois sorriu para mim.  
Olivia-Sim, meu amor. E depois irás voar com o teu anjo para sempre.  
Eu sorri com força.  
Eu-Para sempre?  
Ela acenou com a cabeça.  
Olivia-Para sempre.  
Eu-Wow.  
Eu olhei de volta para as estrelas, quando de repente me surgiu uma pergunta.  
Eu-Mamã? Então e o outro tipo de estrelas? Podes falar-me sobre elas?  
Olivia-Bem, lembras-te quando eu te disse que podias pedir-lhes desejos?  
Eu-Mmm-hmm.  
Olivia-Bom, existem todo o tipo de estrelas. De todas as formas e tamanhos. Mas todas elas têm pequenos pontos nos seus cantos. E as poucas que atravessam o céu e caem na terra, as estrelas cadentes? Essas são aquelas ás quais tu deves pedir os teus maiores desejos, porque elas podem torná-los realidade.  
Eu-Woah.

Sim…essa é uma das minhas memórias felizes.

Eu criei muitas delas durante os dois anos seguintes…e lembro-me de todas elas.

 

Eu estimo-as a todas.

 

Exceto a uma.

 

Uma única memória que em vez de estimar…eu gostava de poder esquecer.

 

Porque esta memória…é como um pesadelo.

 

Ela assombra-me.

Todos os dias.

 

Já lá vão catorze anos…mas eu lembro-me de cada detalhe daquele dia como se tivesse sido ontem.

 

Como, perguntam vocês?

 

Porque aquele dia...foi o dia em que a minha vida mudou para sempre.

 

Eu tinha seis anos e os nossos pais estavam a levar-me a mim e ao meu irmão gêmeo Jackson para o lago para a nossa primeira aula de natação.

Era como qualquer outro dia normal.

 

Ou pelo menos…era o que eu pensava.

 

A caminho do lago, a nossa mãe parou e olhou para o horizonte, como se tivesse visto algo suspeito. Eu fiquei confusa.  
Eu-Mamã? Porque é que paraste?  
Ela cerrou os olhos para ver melhor. O nosso pai começou a ficar um pouco preocupado.  
Joey-Liv? Está tudo bem?  
Eu não faço ideia do que é que ela viu, mas fosse o que fosse, ela de repente entrou em pânico.  
Olivia-Oh meus deuses, é ela. Ela encontrou-nos!  
O nosso pai também entrou em pânico.  
Joey-O quê?! Não! Não é possível.  
Ela virou-se rapidamente.  
Olivia-Agarra os miúdos!  
Os nossos pais agarraram-nos rapidamente e começaram a correr em direção a nossa casa.  
Nós estávamos tão confusos. Não conseguíamos perceber o que se estava a passar, mas uma coisa era certa: Os nossos pais estavam a fugir de algo de que tinham medo.

Quando chegámos a casa, a nossa mãe começou a andar de um lado para o outro, assustada com alguma coisa. O nosso pai tentou acalmá-la.  
Joey-Liv…  
Olivia-Ela encontrou-nos. Eu não sei como, mas ela encontrou-nos.  
Joey-Liv.  
Olivia-O que é que nós vamos fazer?  
Joey-Não temos outra escolha. Nós vamos ter de lutar.  
Ela olhou para ele.  
Olivia-O quê?! Não! Nós não podemos deixá-los aqui! Nós temos de os proteger!  
Joey-Este é o único sítio onde eles estarão seguros.  
Olivia-Não! Eu não posso deixá-los!  
Ela começou a chorar.  
Olivia-Eu não posso deixar os meus bebés!  
Joey-Olivia!  
Ele agarrou-a pelos braços.  
Joey-Olha para mim.  
Um pouco hesitante, ela olhou para ele.  
Joey-Nós sabíamos que este dia iria chegar. Nós sabíamos que ela ia acabar por nos encontrar.  
Olivia-Mas…mas eu…  
Joey-Liv…nós temos de ir. Agora.  
Ela suspirou.  
Eu-Mamã?  
Eles olharam para nós.  
Eu-O que é que se passa? Porque é que estás a chorar?  
Ela hesitou em responder-me e olhou para o nosso pai com um olhar preocupado. Ele acenou com a cabeça para ela, ela respirou fundo e suspirou. Ela andou até nós e ajoelhou-se á nossa frente, colocando as mãos nos nossos ombros.  
Olivia-Ok…escutem. O papá e eu…Nós vamos ter de ir lá fora para tratar de uma coisa. Vocês os dois têm de ficar aqui, ok?  
Jackson-Não podemos ir convosco?  
Olivia-Não, querido. Tu tens de ficar aqui com a tua irmã. E vocês não podem sair até nós regressarmos. Estamos entendidos?  
Eu-Mas porquê?  
Olivia-Não importa porquê, apenas…prometam-me que vão ficar aqui e que não irão sair até nós voltarmos.  
Jackson-Eu prometo.  
Ela olhou para mim.  
Olivia-Érica?  
Eu hesitei em responder-lhe.  
Eu-Eu…  
Olivia-Por favor querida. Promete-me.  
Eu suspirei.  
Eu-Eu prometo, mamã.  
Ela sorriu.  
Olivia-Obrigada.  
Ela levantou-se e pegou numa espada enquanto o nosso pai pegou num machado de batalha. O Jackson e eu ficámos ainda mais preocupados.  
Eu-Mamã?  
Ela olhou para mim.  
Eu-Porque é que vocês têm de ir?  
Ela suspirou e ajoelhou-se á minha frente.  
Olivia-Porque…é como eu disse, querida. O teu pai e eu…temos de tratar de…um pequeno problema.  
Eu-Mas por que é que não podemos ir convosco?  
Olivia-Porque não é seguro. Por isso mesmo é que vocês têm de ficar aqui.  
Eu-Mas vocês vão voltar. Certo?  
Ela hesitou em responder-me, mas depois, segurou a minha cara entre as suas mãos e olhou para mim com uma cara muito séria.  
Olivia-Érica...ouve-me com muita atenção. Faças o que fizeres…nunca te esqueças disto: Tu és minha. E o que é meu é meu. Não importa onde quer que vás…ou o que é que as pessoas te poderão chamar…tu serás sempre a minha filha.  
Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas.  
Olivia-O meu pequeno milagre.  
Os meus olhos também se encheram de lágrimas, apesar de eu não saber bem porquê.  
Olivia-E isso nunca irá mudar. Nunca te esqueças disso. Ok?  
Eu-Ok, mamã.  
Ela sorriu e deu-me um beijo na testa. Depois ela abraçou-me, mas começou a apertar-me com demasiada força.  
Eu-Mamã. Estás a abraçar-me com muita força.  
Olivia-Oh.  
Ela largou-me.  
Olivia-Desculpa. Hey…amo-te, ok?  
Eu-Eu também te amo, mamã.  
Ela sorriu mais uma vez, levantou-se e foi falar com o Jackson. Depois, o meu pai caminhou até mim e ajoelhou-se á minha frente.  
Eu-Papá. Vocês têm mesmo de ir?  
Joey-Sim, temos. Mas não te preocupes, nós estaremos de volta daqui a bocado, ok?  
Me-Mas porque é que tens de ir com a mamã?  
Joey-Bom, porque ela é a minha alma gémea. Eu não posso deixá-la ir sozinha.  
Eu fiquei confusa.  
Eu-O que é uma alma gêmea?  
Joey-É…bem, basicamente é a pessoa que te conhece melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo inteiro. É a pessoa que…que te conhecia e te aceitou e…acreditou em ti antes de mais alguém o fazer, ou quando mais ninguém o faria. E não importa o que quer que aconteça, tu irás sempre amar essa pessoa. E nada poderá alguma vez mudar isso.  
Eu-Então...a mamã é a tua alma gêmea?  
Joey-Mmm-hmm.  
Eu-Papá? Eu vou encontrar uma alma gêmea?  
Ele sorriu para mim.  
Joey-Sim, querida. Um dia. Mas até esse dia chegar...promete-me que vais olhar pelo teu irmão, ok?  
Eu-Ok, papá. Eu prometo.  
Ele sorriu outra vez.  
Joey-Essa é a minha menina.  
Ele abraçou-me e deu-me um beijo na cabeça.  
Joey-Eu amo-te, minha pequena estrela.  
Eu-E eu a ti, papá.  
Ele levantou-se e olhou para a nossa mãe. Ela só acenou com a cabeça e eles foram lá para fora, mas antes de a nossa mãe fechar a porta, ela olhou para nós uma última vez e sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos.  
Olivia-Eu amo-vos…meus pequenos milagres.  
Jackson-Nós também te ama-mos, mamã.  
Eu acenei com a cabeça a concordar.  
Ela fechou os olhos, deixando as lágrimas escorrer-lhe pela cara abaixo e fechou a porta.  
Nós sabíamos que não podíamos ir lá para fora, por isso apenas esperámos que eles voltassem.

 

Nós esperámos…esperámos…e esperámos.

 

Eles nunca mais voltaram.

 

Nós nunca descobrimos o que aconteceu aos nossos pais.  
Já lá vão catorze anos…  
Mas não passa nem um único dia…em que eu não pense naquele dia.

O dia em que a minha família ficou despedaçada para sempre.

 

Tal como eu disse:  
Aquele dia é um pesadelo.

Assombra-me todos os dias.

 

Apesar de já se terem passado muitos anos, lá no fundo, eu ainda tenho esperança de que os meus pais estejam vivos. E de que um dia, eu irei encontrá-los, e nós seremos uma família novamente.

Mas adiante…  
Depois dos nossos pais morrerem, eu fiquei muito deprimida. E durante os próximos seis meses…os meus dias foram sempre tão escuros quanto o céu noturno.  
Eu estava sempre cansada e nunca queria fazer nada. Na verdade, tudo o que eu queria era ficar na cama o dia todo. E ás vezes…eu chorava e chorava, como se não houvesse amanhã.  
Felizmente, o meu irmão estava sempre lá para me fazer sentir melhor. E de cada vez que eu chorava, o Jackson segurava-me nos seus braços e dizia-me de que iria ficar tudo bem.

Sim, a morte dos nossos pais foi muito difícil para mim, mas felizmente, eu ainda tinha o meu irmão. E durante os próximos dez anos, o Jackson foi a minha única família. Mas mesmo que fossemos apenas nós os dois, nós encontrávamos sempre uma maneira de nos divertirmos juntos. E com o passar do tempo, eu lentamente comecei a recuperar e a tornar-me na pessoa enérgica e alegre que costumava ser.

 

Infelizmente…nada dura para sempre.

 

Um dia, quando tínhamos dezasseis anos, eu e o Jackson decidimos passar o dia lá fora.  
Uma vez lá fora, o Jackson começou a trepar a uma árvore que ficava ao lado de um rio. Eu disse-lhe que não era boa ideia porque ele podia cair e magoar-se, mas ele acabou por me convencer de que era seguro, por isso eu deixei-o fazê-lo.  
Ao pensar nisso, eu agora sei que deveria tê-lo feito descer, tudo por causa do que aconteceu a seguir:  
O Jackson caminhou ao longo de um dos ramos da árvore e agachou-se na ponta dele.  
Jackson-Hey Érica! Olha só!  
Ele pôs-se de pé, olhou para mim e riu-se enquanto eu sorria para ele.  
Mas de repente, o ramo partiu-se e o Jackson caiu no rio.  
Eu-Jackson!  
Eu comecei a correr em direção a ele enquanto ele tentava sair da água.  
Jackson-Érica! Ajuda-me!  
Eu continuei a correr o mais depressa que podia, mas a corrente do rio era tão forte que o Jackson acabou por bater com a cabeça contra um pedregulho gigante e ficou inconsciente.  
Eu continuei a correr e a gritar pelo nome dele, ainda a tentar salvá-lo…mas era tarde de mais.

Quando eu cheguei lá, ele já tinha sido levado pelo rio.

 

O Jackson não sobreviveu.

 

Yep.

Assim, sem mais nem menos, a única família que me restava já era. E eu fui deixada com nada para além de um grande buraco no meu coração.

 

Os próximos quatro anos foram os mais difíceis da minha vida. Eu nunca me tinha sentido tão sozinha e deprimida.  
E quando eu fiz dezanove anos…toda a esperança que me restava de alguma vez voltar a ser feliz…desapareceu.

 

Então…depois de perder a única família que alguma vez tive…eis o que eu aprendi:

Nada na vida nos pode preparar para perder alguém que amamos.

 

Nada.


	2. Capítulo 2: Um Tipo Diferente de Família

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Érica descobre que a Ilha de Berk fez as pazes com os dragões, por isso ela viaja até Berk e acaba por conhecer os Cavaleiros de Dragões e criar uma amizade com eles. No entanto, quando os Cavaleiros descobrem que o Drago Bludvist está de volta, eles pedem á Érica que os ajude a derrotá-lo.  
> Mas irá ela aceitar, ou irá deixá-los por sua conta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor leiam as notas antes de começarem a ler a história.
> 
> Os eventos desta história acontecem numa versão alternativa do franchise original. Nesta versão, nenhum dos eventos do terceiro filme aconteceu e todos as novas personagens e lugares que aparecem lá: a Fúria da Luz, o Fuligem, o Mundo Secreto, Nova Berk e todas as novas espécies de dragões não existem, e os Cavaleiros de Dragões ainda têm a mesma aparência física e vestuário que tinham durante os eventos de Como Treinares o Teu Dragão 2. Além disso, os Cavaleiros de Dragões: O Hiccup, a Astrid, o Escarreta, o Perna-de-Peixe, a Brutália, o Brutesco e o Eret têm todos 20 anos de idade. A mãe do Hiccup, a Valka, e o Bocarra têm 41, e se o Estóico ainda estivesse vivo, também teria 41 anos. Basicamente, é como se o 3º filme não existisse. E por último, a Ilha de Berk já foi reconstruída e está exatamente igual ao que estava no início do 2º filme, exceto que agora têm aquela estátua gigante do Estóico na entrada do Grande Salão.  
> A linha temporal desta história começa no dia 20 de Julho no ano de 2015, ou seja, pouco tempo depois dos eventos de Como Treinares o Teu Dragão 2.
> 
> Aviso: Há uma cena nesta história que contém uma descrição escrita de sangue.

O próximo capítulo desta história será publicado assim que possível.


End file.
